You think you know us
by Ewonsama
Summary: "But I won't let you die, not just yet. No, you'll be my personal blood bank. We're best friends after all." He said with a dark chuckle. Roxas is ticked off, Axel wants to cheer him up. Vampire fic


**This is something I thought of while talking to a friend. Also if you're waiting for mates and mayhem chapter 11 it's already write has been since last week. So I'm just sit tight.**

* * *

"Say it-"

_Click_

"We now come back to my babysitter is a vam-"

_Click_

"Ugh! Stupid movies! Maybe a book?"

"I vant to suck your-"

**_Slam!_**

"That's it! I've had enough of this bull shit!" The fuming blond boy cried out as he threw the book he got as a gift across the room. It landed with a thud against the wall with its flaps open.

"I just can't take this anymore. Why do they have to be ruined like this? Why can't they just leave them alone and stop making shit up." Just as the teen questioned the empty room his door bell rang. With a loud growl, he got off the couch and dragged his feet to the front door.

Without even bothering to see who it was; he yanked the oak door wide open. Standing before him was his best friend of four years. A tall lanky but lean, green eyed red head. Said red head cocked an eyebrow at the fuming teen that stormed away.

The red head rolled his eyes, closed the door behind him, and followed after the shorter teen. The red head watched as the blond began to yank book after book from the small shelf he had in the den. All the books having to do with vampires. The red head frowned at the action. He just knew this would happen so he had come prepared.

With careful steps the red head worked his way over to the blond whom was now staring at his collection on the ground. The older teen crept up behind the blond and mockingly nibbled the base of his soft neck. The teen jumped and would have shoved the other off if it weren't for the strong arms wrapped around him.

"Axel, get off of me. I'm not in the mood for your childish acts." The blond said through clenched teeth.

"Why don't you make me, Roxas?" Axel purred and began to pretended he was going to suck his friend's blood.

"Get off!" Roxas stomped on Axel's foot and was set free. "I'm too pissed off right now and that act is pissing me off even more."

Axel frowned awkwardly. He scratched the back of his head feeling a little hurt. "Sorry buddy, I was only trying to cheer you up. I guess I made it worse." He looked away with his hand still scratching the back of his head to distract himself.

Roxas closed his blue eyes and sighed. He put his hand on Axel's other arm to get his attention. "No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

Axel look at Roxas sincere expression. His blue eyes showing how wrong he was to take his anger out in him. "I'll forgive you if-"

"If?" The younger teen took his hand back while rising a brow at his friend. "What do you want Axel?" He felt like he already knew what the red head wanted from him. It was usually the same thing every time.

Axel smirked and ruffled the blond spikes on Roxas head. "If you buy me ice cream." Axel grinned at the eye roll Roxas gave him.

"Alright lets go." The blond said quickly. He walked to the front door and stopped. "Biking or walking?"

"Let's walk. I left the bike at home." Axel said with a stretch of his legs and arms. "I needed the exercise."

Roxas scuffed at that but didn't comment on it. He shook his head and lead the way to the ice cream shop. _'Like he needs any of that. He's practically fit. Maybe I'm just lazy today or something.'_

The sun was setting and by the time they got their salty sweet treat. It was the twilight hours in their small town. Roxas was still a little mad so Axel had asked what was bothering him. "So what's up your butt today? Throwing all your books to the ground like that and all."

Roxas bit the tip of his popsicle just thinking about why he did what he did. "The stupid media. I'm sick of it."

Axel bit a piece of his treat; enjoying the taste of the mixed flavors. "What did they do?"

Roxas groaned and started to wave his hands in random gestures as he spoke his mind. "They keep screwing around with my vampires."

"Your vampires?" Axel asked with a laugh.

"Yes. They are my favorite mythical creatures and I can't stand what is being done with them. Babysitting, sparkling, having lack of knowledge when it comes to technology. Having sex twenty four seven, having venom, being weak against simple things like garlic and stakes to the heart.

Being skanky sluts. Although I guess the females would do that to get their prey. But anyway competing with each other's sluttiness- what are you laughing at?"

"You sound like a girl talking about slutty girls. What's wrong with that? If they don't want to be attacked or raped then they shouldn't wear things like that in public."

"Are you implying that you have done those things?" Roxas shook his at his friend. "Should I call the cops?"

"You know I haven't. I was just saying it in a different light. If chicks don't want to be flirted with by even the uglies guys then well yeah."

"Okay now you sound like a girl."

"Takes one to know one."

"You said called me a girl first." Roxas smirked at his friend's silence.

"Whatever. Are you done?"

"Nope." Roxas said with a hop in his step.

"Crap."

"Half vampires that can make a full blood vampire out of a human just by all of them bitting them. Babies being born vampires. Them looking like ugly ass monster creeping in the night. Okay I'm done."

"Finally." Axel moaned.

"Shut up." Roxas mumbled and licked his ice cream.

"Hey Roxas?" Roxas hummed in response since he was to busy making sure his ice cream didn't melt. "What would you do if I was a vampire?"

At this the blond stopped licking his ice cream. He tilted his head so he could look straight into Axel's eyes with one brow raised. Axel raised his own brow to say that he was being serious. Roxas faced forward and with a shrug of his shoulders he said, "If you were a vampire I'd kill myself. I've known you for four years anyway so don't you think I would've noticed any signs? Whether it's the old stuff or all the new crap."

Axel scuffed and finished up his ice cream. "It's late. Do you mind if I stay over tonight?"

"Yeah, my parents aren't home so we can be as loud as we want." Roxas smirked. "I'm going to beat you today."

"Good luck. You've never won against me. I win every time. I'm the champ at street fighter." Axel jabbed his thumb at himself while grinning.

"You wish." Roxas laughed thinking about how cocky his friend was.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I hate you." Roxas mumbled as he glared at Axel from his spot on the bed. He had lost again against his friend. He was so close but he failed to move out of the way when Axel did his special with Dante, Weasker, and Deadpool. It just wasn't fair he was so close.

"I love you too." Axel sighed. He laid back on his sleeping with his arms crossed under his head. His emerald eyes stared at the ceiling.

Roxas peered over his bed just watching his friend. "Day dreaming again?" He asked but got no response. With a shrug he turn off his lamp and laid back. He was sleepier than he thought he was. _'I guess I wore myself out.' _He thought and started to drift off to the land of dreams.

"Roxas, would you really kill yourself?"

Roxas groaned, tossed a pillow at his friend, and mumbled his answer. "No, not really. I'm just going to give up my love of vampires and think of something else to like. Maybe werewolves?" Roxas kept his eyes shut. He thought he heard Axel growl at that but just shoved it off as him being sleepy.

"No, maybe something that hasn't been messed with." He whispered and finally knocked out. He didn't even hear Axel laugh at him.

Later that night Roxas felt a strange weight over himself. It was like something or someone was holding him down. Ever so slowly he opened his eyes and jerked in surprise to see Axel hovering above him. His eyes glowing in the dark room watching him with some sort of desire. If he wasn't so pissed from being woken up, the teen would have questioned the abnormal glow. Instead the blond glared at him and attempt to push him away but realized his arms were pinned by his head.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a harsh tone of voice. He wiggled his arms trying to free them from the tightening grip. He didn't want to admit it but he was feeling a lot of pain that he had to bit his lower lip to keep from crying out.

Axel leaned down to sniff the younger teen's neck. He felt a shutter go through his system. It was the right amount of bitter and sweet, pure and bad, light and dark. He just couldn't help himself anymore. He had to have him right there and now, be damned the consequences.

"Axel? Stop messing around haha get off of me." Roxas felt himself choke with nervousness. He could feel his body shaking once Axel sniffed him again. "This isn't funny! Stop it!"

"Who said anything about joking?" Terrified blue met hungry green. Axel smiled calmingly at his friend, his eyes trying to relax him. "I'm sorry if this hurts, but I just can't take it anymore."

Roxas could feel his heart pounding rapidly. His cheeks burned with a dark blush from his friend's words. The red head leaned down causing his heart to pound faster. 'Is he...going to kiss me?!'

Axel pressed his lips to the blond's neck. Roxas opened his mouth to ask him what he was talking about and what he doing, but all that came out was a loud cry of pain. Axel had bitten him hard enough to puncture and draw blood.

"What the hell? That hurts!" He screamed with eyes misting with tears.

All Axel did was ignore him and lick the wound to get a taste of his desire. His eyes dilated from the delicious flavor and aroma. He licked the spot again and then sucked harshly for more dark liquid.

"Gah! S-stop! Axel it hurts!" Roxas wriggles around trying to break free but only caused himself more pain. The grip on his wrist felt like it would break his bones. Axel ended up biting him again to keep him still. His legs were pinned down with Axel's own while his waist was held down by the red head's ass.

He started to yell some more hoping he would be free from this agony. "Axel s-stop that hurts! I know you ahh shit-" he winces and bites his lower lip in pain. "I know you wanted to make me feel better but AHHHHH STOP!" Roxas struggled again trying to him off but Axel kept him pinned and just licked the offended area.

He stopped his struggle and tried to focus on his breathing. His chest was feeling tighter as time went by. He didn't know what else to do. What was Axel trying to do by acting like this. He took a deep breath and screamed, "This is going to far stop it!"

Axel didn't stop, he moved to the other side of his neck, leaving the blood to leak out. He bit down and made a new mark sucking more blood from a very sensitive spot which made Roxas moan. "Ohh, A-Axel s-wait. Haah."

Roxas' vision was starting to ho blurry and with tears in his eyes he says."Why? Axel please I can't..." His felt vision going black just when Axel stops feeling satisfied. He leaned back, licked his blood covered lips with glee.

"Sorry to say Roxas, but I guess you don't know a real thing about us vampires." Roxas shut his teary eyes, his body was pale and he felt so cold. He was still conscious enough to hear Axel's finally words.

"But I won't let you die, not just yet. No, you'll be my personal blood bank. We're best friends after all." He said with a dark chuckle.


End file.
